Chtching Waves
by KokoRose95
Summary: Shark Attack! It didn't get enough hype so I stopped. That's the main reason for stopping all of my stories.
1. Chapter 1 through 3

Chapter 1

I plunged into the deep, soaking my loosely tied braid, and cooling my heated body. I emerged from the depths of the ocean, the salty water flowing down my face. I pushed myself from the board to stand, determined to beat my opponent.

I smiled defiantly as him as I rode the wave. He shook his head at me, fashioning his infamous smirk.

"I'll get you one of these days," he yelled, continuing to lounge on his board.

"Keep on dreaming. I'm sorry to break it to you but you'll never beat me," I teased while finishing out the ride.

"Oh, really, one of these days I will!" he retorted, flashing me his bright smile.

"You seem so-" But I was cut short as I lost my balance, tumbling into the water below me. I could hear his roaring laughter through the dense water.

He was going to get it. I felt a devious smirk arise on my face as I continued to swim throughout the water unseen. His laughter turned into nervous huffs as he realized I hadn't materialized from the ocean. He began calling my name, worried for me.

He should be worried for himself not I.

With little effort I placed myself under his board, hastily flipping him over. He resurfaced to find me on his board. I wittily smiled at him.

He swam over to me bracing his hands on my knees. His dark chocolate eyes glistened, reflecting the shining sea.

"Bronwyn!" he wined, giving me his pouty look.

"I do rather like this board. I suppose if I beat you again I can have it, correct?" I smiled down at him watching his face become hard.

"Not this one! You can have any other one just not Jocelyn!"

"Jocelyn! You named your board?" I laughed at his antics. He was such a silly boy.

"You named yours too!" he protested knowing he had got me.

"Yes I did. But I didn't name it after a person. Jocelyn is the name of a girl that ever boy fanaticizes about. Not a surfboard."

"I'm not afraid to push you off Ms. Morris." I gave him the look that made it clear that if he did, I'd be sure to humiliate him in front of his friends. "But I wouldn't because I will not stoop to your level." he added nervously, recognizing the glare that I had given him. Suddenly he froze noticing my new facial expression.

"My level? Excuse me Mr. Call, I am so above you. In fact-" I shoved his hands from my knees, getting to my feet on his board. "I'm the King of the Sea!" I spread my arms high above me shouting at the top of my lungs. "Therefore you bow down to me, peasant." I pointed to him flashing him a jokingly smirk.

"So you finally admit it?"

"Admit what?" I asked, clearly having no clue what he was talking about.

"That you're a guy. Meaning no guys get to be on Jocelyn, except for me. So get off!" he smiled widely at me before thrusting me into the water.

The moment my feet hit the sandy shore they became covered. I continued to lug myself through the gritty dirt, towards Embry's truck.

"So guess what tomorrow night is," I eagerly sputtered out almost bouncing up and down.

"Is it the big party at the Clearwater's? I heard that their going to have alcohol and marihuana. I'm so pumped!" he mockingly smiled and I went along with the joke.

"No you bimbo! You know we've had plans!" I raised my free hand smacking him on the back of the head.

"Oh, bimbo, that's a new one. What happened to blockhead?" I shrugged. "So that's what you have been hinting at this last week. I totally forgot to tell you about the party." The joke was becoming old.

"Embry, we're going night surfing!"

He let out his famous Indian yell while pumping his fist in the air. "Damn right we are!" he whopped.

"Do you think Paul will be able to come?"

"Yeah he's known about it for some time now. I mean it's the summer what other lame plans could he have?"

"Obviously some pretty cool ones with his new friend Sam. Seeing as he blew us off today." He lightly ruffled my hair as we made our way from the sand of the beach onto the dirt trail of the woods where his truck was parked.

We always went to the more secluded beaches of La Push to surf. It was our time to share. Not with some stupid tourist.

"Hey don't worry about it. If he ditches us tomorrow he'll be hearing from me." Embry always seemed to be tuned into my thoughts. I know that he didn't particularly care for Paul, especially now that he had become apart of Sam's pathetic cult. Embry always made an effort to get along with Paul only to please me. Although I knew most of the time he wanted to rip Paul's head off.

Paul could care less about getting along with Embry for my sake. He just loved pushing people's buttons, waiting for them to crack. I don't see how I even put up with him. Paul liked me for some reason, and didn't want to just get in my pants like he did with every other girl in the La Push Tribal School. He was actually a good friend.

But he could never amount up to Embry. Embry was my best friend one of the few people I trusted. He knew anything and everything about me. He was always there for me and knew how to cheer me up.

I turned the corner heading to the back of his truck. I pulled the tail gate down placing Triumph into the bed.

"What's up with Paul lately? He's acting so strange?" I asked.

"I don't really know. All I know is that Sam has drug him in. Jared Tinsel has been hauled in, too." Embry replied softly while slamming the tail gate shut.

"I wonder who will be next."

"Watch it be me," Embry joked with a smile but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. It was as if he knew that he was going to be the next one.

"If you dare get sucked into that cult, I will come and kick you're brainwashed butt!" I threatened with a smile.

I pulled the door shut as I placed myself on the towel delicately placed on the seat.

"I never will. I'll make sure of it," he reassuringly said to me while he pulled the truck into gear.

"You better." I gently smiled at him as he backed up heading down the highway, back to the reservation.

The truck slowly rolled to a stop in front of my small two story house. I sighed heavily; Embry snapped his head in my direction. I hated that I had to leave him.

I couldn't stand my mother. She was definitely not ready to have me when she did. She was too young and naive. She had no clue how to handle me.

I'm surprised I turned out the way that I had. Well, then again I always went out of my way to avoid her. But who wouldn't.

I was not her best friend. And by no means did I ever want to go clubbing with her. P.S. I'm too young. She never acted like a mom, only when it was absolutely necessary.

"Please can I stay with you?" I pleaded, dramatically grasping my hands together and pushing them forward and back.

"Forget it. I would if I could but you know how my mom feels."

"Yes. No, having girls over while she's working and all that crap."

"I hate it just as much as you do."

I walked around to the back of the truck retrieving my surfboard.

"Hey!" Embry called getting my attention before opening my door. Hurriedly I headed back to his rolled down window.

"What?" I asked with hungry eyes.

"Just calm down, Blake. Go in there and tell your mom that you're staying with Rainy and I'll come pick you up."

Rainy was our ploy. A non-existent 'friend' of mine that I used anytime I wanted to stay with Embry. My mother never cared to meet her, or realized our trick. She was too engrossed in her life to care. But when it came to boys she called in the brigades.

"But what about you're mom?"

"I'll just turn on my good ol' charm."

"You do that. So, I'll see you at seven."

"Indeed you will, dear. And get excited about tomorrow night! We're going to night surf bitch!" He smiled before rolling up the window and driving off.

I was indubitably excited for the following night. Night surfing was any young surfer's dream. The prime of the summer, when the moon was at it's fullest. The full moon always caused the best waves. The best waves resulted in the perfect ride. The ride any and every surfer could only dream about.

I couldn't wait!

Chapter 2

I sat impatiently with Embry in my room, awaiting my mother's departure.

"Blake, calm down," Embry quietly soothed. "She'll leave momentarily."

The door creaked open revealing my mother.

"I'm leaving for the art seminar. Wish me luck!" she said in a cheery tone.

"Luck," Embry politely replied.

My mother watched me, waiting for my reply.

"Bye," I said in a pushy tone, wanting her gone.

The door shut. Resulting in my eagerness, I jolted from the bed. I came to my armoire, pulling out my new and certainly favorite bikini.

Without thinking or caring I began pulling off my clothes. I didn't mind that I was in front of Embry. I was perfectly comfortable with him.

A choked off noise came from Embry as I unclasped my bra. I snapped my head in his direction. I stared intently at him, trying to read his emotion.

"You alright?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Perfect actually," he replied in a stuttering shaky voice. He definitely was not fine. Teenage boy, what are you going to do?

"Can you tie this?"

"Sure."

I turned handing him the pieces of fabric. I pulled my hair to the side as his shaky sweaty hands began their work.

The bright orange moon shone through the limbs of the trees high above Embry's truck. I sighed as I exited the truck to retrieve Triumph.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Embry asked while pushing the tail gate down.

"I just hope Paul shows up," I replied in a low tone.

"Oh," Embry paused as if contemplating something to say. "I imagine he will. Come on lets go have fun!" he added in attempt to make me feel better.

The sweet music of _Mumford and Sons_ floated freely from the stereo on the beach, into my ears as I walked through the trees toward the coast. Leah was definitely here. It was definitely going to be fun with Leah. I absolutely loved her; she was probably my only girl friend.

My eyes caught the glimmering fire across the shore as I emerged from the trees. Leah slightly smiled when holding a glimpse of me. I hadn't seen her fully smile or laugh since her breakup with Sam. She'd never be the same again. But somehow I felt she was better not being with Sam. She would never see it but I do.

"Hey, Leah!" I chimed as made my way towards her. "Are you going to surf?"

"Na, I think I'm good. I'll just sit here and watch your mad skills." She replied in a soft voice unlike her own.

"Well, thanks. But I honestly think you should, it'll be a lot of fun."

Suddenly Leah went stiff as foot steps were heard from behind.

"Hey, beautiful," a gruff deep, voice said from behind. A voice I didn't recognize. Instantly, two strong burning arms were around my shoulders. Leah rolled her eyes, stood up and walked away.

Then I knew who it was. Paul.

"Flattery will get you no where, Paul. I'm still mad at you for ditching yesterday." My voice came across as normal when I meant to sound perturbed.

"Oh, you're not mad. You love me." I pushed his arms from my shoulders as I turned around to glare at him.

I was stunned as my eyes fell upon him. He definitely had changed in two weeks. I kind of liked the new taller more muscular Paul. But I still hated the fact that Sam and his other disciple had been the cause of his change.

"Whatever Paul," I huffed out as I glanced up my eyes falling upon his. Suddenly this weird pulling feeling was sent throughout my body. Drawing me towards Paul. "Come on lets go surf." I turned running out towards the water with Triumph in hand. Noticing that Paul wasn't beside me, I stopped and turned back around. "Aren't you coming? And stop starring at me. Good God Paul!"

He still hadn't changed that much.

I lounged on my board starring up at the stars. Embry was beside me on his stomach. We laid in peaceful silence as the soft waves rocked us back and forth.

I took in a deep breath turning my head to face Embry.

"Do you ever wonder why something's happen in this world?" I asked.

"I guess everything is apart of one big plan. A greater plan just waiting to be made known."

"Wow, Em-"

Suddenly something grabbed a hold of me, dragging to the depths of the water. I heard the snap of my board as I was pulled into the deep black sea. Sharp jagged rows of teeth penetrated through my shoulder and back, causing me immense pain.

I couldn't find my breath as water filled my lungs. I grasped for the surface trying to break free of the hold. Darker water spread around me, the warmth sliding across my skin.

I tried not to struggle as the teeth bore down more, sliding its jaw back and forth. Something snapped in my side causing me to let go of what little breath I held.

Abruptly the teeth detached from my skin, but I continued to sink. My vision went blurry as my chest ached for air. A dark shadowy figure appeared in my line of sight. The figure clutched my left arm pulling me to the surface.

I was flipped onto a board; one I thought was mine but couldn't tell. I released my lungs of the water, splashing on the board, filled with blood.

"You're fine. You're going to be okay." A distant voice soothed, their hand caressing my head. "Leah," the voice boomed. "Call an ambulance now!" It demanded as I continuously was being pulled on top of the water.

Coughing spasms constantly attacked my lungs as I was pulled to a halt. I could vaguely see the glow of the fire across the shore and the sand beneath me.

"Help me lift her!" The same voice instructed to another.

"I…" the shaky voice of a girl stuttered.

"Now! We need to get her to the truck!"

I felt the force of myself being lifted and hastily taken across the beach. Blackness letting in some of the moon light that flittered across my sight.

The loud clanking of the board hitting the bed of the truck filled my ears.

"Stay with her." The same bold voice ordered.

"Please, I can't," the girl pleaded.

"Dammit, Leah! Do it now!"

The engine of the truck roared to life. I could feel the girl's presence near me as the truck jolted into motion.

"Embry," I chocked out through a blood and ocean filled mouth.

"Embry's driving the truck. You're fine. You're going to be just fine."

I snapped my head in the direction of the girl's voice beside me. I felt the blood run down the side of my chin as I starred at the blurred image.

Blue and red lights flashed as the truck came to a stop. I felt myself once again being pulled from the bed. Many rushed voices were asking questions to the demanding voice and the shaky girl. I heard a loud cont down as I was placed on something more stable and soft then a surf board.

"Embry," I asked for once again, the only thing I could verbalize at the moment. I felt a hand come in contact with mine, gently squeezing it.

"I'm right here." The demanding voice said while another hand was run across my forehead. "I'm right beside you, Blake." The hard voice was gone, replaced by a solemn yet strong one. Holding onto me, feeding me his strength.

The red and blue lights came closer as the stars still obscure came out of hiding.

Doors opened as I came to a stop, once again. Chaotic loud voices filled my head. The argument began causing me to become weary.

"Let me go with her," I faintly heard the voice say.

"I'm sorry you can't." Another defiant voice replied, holding order over the other.

A bright white light covered my vision as I was lifted into the source of the light.

"Embry?" I sputtered out as the fingers slid from my grasp. The doors slammed, being set into motion.

Sudden panic set in as I realized the strength I had once felt with the hand grasped tightly in mine was gone.

"Embry!" I cried out in agony hurtling my body up right. I gasped as I was shoved back down under the bright light.

The bright light blinded my vision. Suddenly it was taken over by darkness. My strength that I had once held was gone, falling into the darkness with me.

Chapter 3

I jolted awake breathless, for air. Reaching for the surface, that seemed to never be in my grasp.

Coughing spasms attacked my lungs, ridding themselves of the imaginary water. I hunched over, trying to find the slow, steady breath I was used to. But I couldn't calm down. _It was just a dream, _I kept repeating to myself.

I placed a shaky hand over my erratically beating heart, as I plopped down into the comfort of my bed?

No, it wasn't my bed. My breath hitched as a nauseating pain ripped through my right side.

I felt my breathing quicken as my heart pounded like a drum in my chest. Where the hell was I? A loud fast, beeping noise filled the room, another wave of nausea taking over. Pain spread throughout my body, causing me to freeze.

The door swung open. A pair of ice like hands were placed upon me, calming me down. Suddenly, as the pain eased, the beeping slowed.

"You're fine," a soft angelic voice soothed. "Go back to sleep. You need your rest." I searched for the voice in the dark room. My vision too blurry to tell where the person was.

After a moment's hesitation, I came to my senses. "Am I in a hospital?" I asked in a dry voice. I hadn't noticed how dry my mouth was. I tried wetting my lips, but to no avail. My tongue was too dry.

"Yes, you are. Sleep, now. I'll come to check on you later."

I heard the faint footsteps as he began leaving the room.

"No!" I shouted, probably a little too loud. "Don't leave me, please. I can't go back to sleep. I can't go back." I begged. There was no way in hell I would shut my eyes letting the nightmares plague my dreams

But they already had.

"It's alright, child. You'll be fine," the doctor replied before leaving.

A deep murmur was heard from the door. The doctor replied before letting the source of the voice enter.

The aura emitted from the person immediately notified me of who it was.

"Embry," I faintly breathed out. I felt his body come closer. My eyes focused to where I could make out his form, clothes, face.

"Blake?" he choked out in an alien voice. "Blake-"

For some reason he couldn't continue. He came to the side of the bed, sliding to his knees. He pressed his hands on the edge of the bed, burring his head in his hands.

With the vigor I could sustain, I pulled myself up, winding towards Embry. I obtained handfuls of his shirt, attempting to heave him up. His head snapped towards me. With the little moon light that shone through the window, I could see the glistening tears, that had yet to fall in his eyes.

"I did this," he whispered, hardly audible.

"Wh- wh- what?" I stuttered sensing my cheeks heat up, the tears pricking behind my eyes. Becoming tremendously bewildered, having no idea of what was going on. "What are you saying?"

"I caused you to be like this. It's all my fault. You're in the hospital because of me. The shark attacked because of me. Me! It's all my fault." He frantically explained, bursting into tears. I never would've thought I would've seen Embry Call cry. I underestimated how much he truly cared for me.

Consciousness hit me, rigid. I gasped, my breathe vanished from my lungs. I hurriedly jerked on Embry's shirt as I moved over. He timidly ascended into the bed, our bodies shaped into each other's.

I pressed his head into my chest, he stayed rigid, too afraid of causing me pain. I tugged on him once more, notifying him that I was alright. I gently stroked his hair as he cried into me.

"It's okay," I sobbed

Since when did I cry? I never cried. Well, I did once in front of Embry, but that was it. "You didn't do anything. It's okay, Em. It's okay. It's o- It's o-" I began hyperventilating, air seeming incapable to grasp. Tears streamed more down my face. I felt Embry move out from underneath me.

Suddenly, I found myself lying on his chest. I clutched at the fabric covering his shoulder. Moaning in despair, my lips touching in-between his pecks. He ran a hand across my hair and back up again, repeating the motion. His second hand rubbed small yet strong circles into my back in an attempt to calm me down.

Slowly, yet surely my breathing began to ebb, as soothing sounds came from Embry. He had once again taken the strong position, helping me. Although, I had known he was still hurt.

"Don't let me fall back asleep," I begged. "I can't. Don't let me go back. Pa- plea-."

"Sh, I won't," Embry hushed, kissing me on the head. Strange, he never did that. This was really affecting him.

I lied in Embry's arms throughout the rest of the night, trying not to let sleep take over. Sunrise gleamed through the small window in the room. I yawned loudly, fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Tired?" Embry softly yawned. Poor thing had stayed up for me. I nodded, my head still on his chest. "Go to sleep." I snapped my eyes up to his face, examining him. "You'll be alright. I'm here."

I moved my head down, slowly dragging my eyes shut. Before falling into a most needed sleep, I faintly heard Embry mutter, "I love you, Blake."

Surely, I was just imagining things, but I knew I wasn't.

My eyes fluttered open, revealing a sleeping Embry beside me. I sighed, lying my head back on his chest. His chest heaved up and down, I felt the steady, strong, rhythmic beat of his heart. He slightly began snoring, shaking his head, muttering something unintelligible. I vaguely thought I heard my name as he spoke, surly not.

Suddenly, the door flung open, exposing my mother. Embry jumped up, examining her expression just as I was. Her eyes scanned across us. Abruptly, her eyes stopped on Embry, glaring daggers at him. Steadily, he moved out from underneath me, managing not to hurt me. He slid past her, turned and was gone from the room.

Quickly, she ran over to me clasping her hands around my face. She began crying, mumbling out obscene sentences. I could only catch a few words. Words that I never knew she would or could express to me.

"I'm so happy you're alright," she sputtered out between sobs, kissing all around my face.

I gave her a confused look. This was definitely not my mother. What the hell was wrong with her?

Unexpectedly, it all clicked as Dr. Cullen came into my direct line of sight. She was playing up the good mother card. She only played 'mom' when it absolutely counted.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Morris. How are you feeling?" He slowly asked, in his calm gentle voice.

"I'm hurt. How else am I supposed to feel?" I replied in a cold, bitter tone.

"Is the pain at ease any?" I gave a slight nod, he continued. "Well, Ms. Morris. It is quiet remarkable that you survived. A miracle."

"Don't."

"You were in shock when you arrived, forty percent of your blood was lost. You had three broken ribs and a collapsed lung. How can you not be a miracle?"

"Miracles are something to be celebrated. Be happy for. Babies and wining the lottery are miracles. Not this!" I yelled gesturing to my right side.

"I'm happy that your alive, baby. You're my miracle," my mother lied. I snapped my head towards her, sneering.

"No shit, haven't I always been your precious miracle!" I snarled which resulted in my mother hitting my right side. I winched, slamming my eyes shut. The bitch.

Typical. Of course, she would hit where I was wounded. Making it worse, that she went out of her way to make sure Dr. Cullen couldn't see.

"I'm sorry," I politely replied, but it wasn't directed towards her. "When can I leave?"

"In a couple of hours. I'll give your mother a prescription for some vicodin. Then in two weeks I want to see you back here so we can remove those stitches. Does that sound, alright? " he asked my mother, but I answered for her.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Cullen."

With that my mother and I were left alone.

"I'm so happy you're alive. Thank God Embry was there," she said caressing my head, in her 'motherly' tone.

"Drop the act Mother!" I yelled, pushing her hand from my face.

"What act?"

"You know. Oh and when you leave, let Embry back in."

"You can't see him. He caused this." There was the old Mom I knew. I couldn't stand that she'd say something like this But what else could I expect?

"Get out." I coldly said pointing her towards the door. She stood not moving. "Leave." I said a little louder turning my head. Still she stayed. "Get the hell out!" I screamed, sure everyone in the hall could hear.

She glared at me before leaving. Embry slid through the door towards me.

"What was that all, about?" he asked.

"You kno-" I stopped hearing the strong, impatient knocking on the door.

Embry stuck his head through the door. I could faintly see the other person before Embry left closing the door behind him.

Taken over by suspicion, I planted my feet on the ice cold tile. I steadily walked to the door, pressing my ear against it.

"What do you want Paul?" I heard the despair through Embry's voice. I could tell he was pissed.

"Let me in, Embry. I can see her. I have just as much of a right as you do." Paul snarled, he was always so hot headed. But now he had a reason. Why wouldn't Embry let him in?

"How do you figure?" It wasn't like Embry to be so pushy.

"She my friend." I was surprised how cool Paul was staying. Maybe I was just thinking he wasn't because Embry was so heated.

"Really? Because I'm sure you just want to get in her pants, like you do with every girl in La Push. For your information she not like that."

"I know. I'm not going to do that to her. It's not like that. Why can't I be with her?"

"She doesn't need you."

"What, you're all she needs, Call?"

"Yes! Because I was there. I helped her, when you were nowhere to be found. I saved her!"

"Who do you think got the damn shark off of her!"

Abruptly, there was a banging on the wall. Chaos filled the hallway, as an authoritative voice that sounded like Sam Uley's came into motion.

It went silent as the chaos settled.

The door turned as I backed up trying to get clear of its swinging motion. I found myself on the floor, stifling a yelp of pain. I glanced up at Paul, feeling the blood flow from my nose.

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words to express my present predicament, sitting on the cool tile, utterly confused.


	2. Chapter 4 through 6

Chapter 4

Casually lounging on the front porch of my home, my thoughts ran through my head. One thought that I couldn't rid my mind of. I leaned my head back, rolling my neck. Letting out a deep sigh, I thought back to the day Paul found me on the floor of the hospital.

_I snapped my head up, as Paul bent down in front of me._

_"Did you really find it necessary to piss Embry off like that?" I asked through a pained and cold tone._

_"Did you really find it necessary to be listing?" he retorted, fashioning a arrogant smirk._

_"Well, look what I get," I gestured, almost grazing my hand across my nose. "Hum, looks like I always get hurt. Mentally and physically. What do you get out of it?" He didn't answer, I could feel the rage bubbling between us. "That's what I thought. Nothing! Get the fuck out of my sight. I'm not pleased with you Paul Lahote. Don't even think of speaking another word to me." _

If only I had the choice not to do this.

I groaned as the motor of the massive black truck, filled my ears as. As if on cue my stitches began burning when the truck pulled into view. It stopped at the curb, Paul pulling it into park. I heard the door slam as he came around the side.

"Coming?" he asked as he leisurely leaning against the front of the truck. I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the truck, not saying a word. I pulled the door open, making my way up into the cab. I extended my left arm, reaching for the handle to hoist me up. I pushed myself off the ground bracing my weight on my right arm.

Not the best move of the day.

I hissed in pain, stifling a scream, as I came tumbling toward the ground. Moments before hitting the concrete, someone caught me.

"Careful there," Paul advised, helping me back to my feet. Practically setting me in the seat. I gave him a thankful glance, before shutting the door in his face.

"So, remind me why Embry couldn't take you?" Paul asked as we waited in the lobby of the hospital. He bounced a leg rapidly, a nervous habit of his. Why was he edgy? He had nothing to worry about.

"Huh, he's avoiding me." I rasped out, clasping my sweaty hands together. Nervously, I untangled my hands, wiping my hands on my shorts.

"That's what you call it?"

"What and you think it's something-"

Our conversation was cut as a blonde nurse stepped through the door, calling my name. I forced myself up, trying to brace myself on my shaking legs.

"Are you sure you don't want your boyfriend to come with you?" the nurse sweetly asked.

"No, I'm fine," I coldly replied, glaring at 'my boyfriend' who held a smug look on his face. Psh, there was no way in hell.

"Dr. Cullen will be in here in a moment," I was told, after the nurse had done her duties. The paper of the bed crinkled as I sat upon it. The noise it emitted rang through the room.

The door creaked open, Dr. Cullen holding numerous tools. I gulped as my pulse sped up again, sweat lining my brow.

"Are you alright, dear," Dr. Cullen asked while slipping into a pair of gloves. I hated how he could notice my present state.

"Yes," I squeaked out.

"Hum, you don't seem so sure. When a person lies, their eyes dilate and voice becomes shaky. So, are you alright?"

"No."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, my dear."

"I'm not nervous," I lied, he tilted his head in my direction. "Okay, I am. I'm afraid to see it," I paused, hoping he knew what I was talking about. "You know, the scars."

"Don't be. You'll have to learn to embrace them. They're a part of your life. A constant reminder that-"

"Don't," I warned, not wanting to hear all the shit he had to say.

"I'm sorry. I never imagined how hard it would be for you," he made his way towards me, syringe in hand. "Now, breathe and calm down. It will all be over momentarily." He steadily brought the needle to my skin, I stopped him before making contact.

"No!" I screamed out. Abruptly he pulled back. "Please, will you just go get Paul for me?"

I kept my eyes closed still clinching to Paul's massive, burning hand. I felt the pressure disappear, as Dr. Cullen stepped away.

"You're all done, Ms. Morris. Would you care to take a look?"

"No," I replied pulling my shirt back down. "Thank you though." I added as an afterthought, trying to be polite.

"You can let go of my hand now. Or do you like holding it?" Paul lowly said, close to my ear as Dr. Cullen left the room.

I jumped down from the bed, pulling my hand free of Paul's. "Just take me home, Lahote."

I quickly averted my eyes from the white wall in front of me as my door swung open. I jolted upright, staring at a shirtless Embry.

"Where did you go with Lahote today?" he asked, demanding an answer, his arms crossed over his seemingly muscular chest. When did that happen?

"Nice hair. Was that a requirement to entering your little cult?" I bitterly said, knowing that was why he had been avoiding me.

"That's not what it is."

"Whatever."

"Good God, Blake! When was the last time you showered?"

I glared at him, falling back down on my bed turning from him. I heard a commotion from behind but dismissed it. There was no way I was going to take a shower. I couldn't even fathom touching any source of water.

I felt Embry's presence return, I turned back in his direction, starring at him.

"Get up," he demanded, still revolted by my state. I knew he was trying to help, but he didn't understand.

No one did!

"You're not getting me in there." I remarked, trying to stay strong even though I was terrified.

"I don't want to have to do this just as much as you want me to." He crossed his arms, still standing in the doorway.

"Then don't. You don't get it."

"I'm trying, Blake. Now come on. It'll be easier this way."

"No!" I yelled, turning from him. I couldn't believe that he was doing this.

"Dammit, Blake!"

Abruptly, I was lifted from my bed, and flipped over Embry's shoulder. When the hell did he get so strong? But I needed not worry about that I had to get away. Now!

"Stop, please," I cried pounding my fist on his back. "Let me go! Let me go!"

The running water filled my ears, as I felt the steam slide across my body.

"Stop, crying. It's nothing to get so emotional about. It's just water."

He flipped me back over, I flung my hands up to his bare shoulders, holding on for life.

"Stop, you don't know what you're doing!" I clutched on tighter as he pushed me down, under the shower.

My heart pounded in my head as the images came back. Everything becoming real. I thrashed against the wall of the shower, trying to break free.

"Help! Help! The blood! Blood! No!" I yelled, trying to get away from the sharks hold. Escape my blood flowing in the ocean, as I wailed through it.

Two warm arms grabbed me as I continued thrashing, trying to escape the ocean.

Through tear stained eyes I glanced up at Embry. My heart clenched in my heaving chest as my wounds burned.

"No," I continued mumbling through short breaths.

Embry ran his hand across my wet hair, pulling my soaked body into his bare chest.

"I'm sorry," I continuously heard in Embry's now soft voice. Sill holding me close, in his burning chest, I began to calm down.

Suddenly, exhaustion took over as I found myself asleep, still wrapped in Embry's warm arms.

Chapter 5

The dull moonlight shone through my window, drawing me near. I untangled myself from Embry's arms, rising out of bed. Slowly crossed over to the window. Kneeling on the cushion underneath the window, I pulled the curtains back, pushing the glass plated doors open.

The deep blue ocean beckoned for me to come near. The moon glistening across the sea, making it sparkle.

Bit by bit, I crawled out of the window making my way down to the sea.

I continued to walk, dazed by the glimmering deep. My bare feet hit the sand, sinking with each step. The wind faintly picked up, pushing back the loose strands of hair that shrouded my face. The salty smell of the sea filled my nostrils, reminding me of my home.

I closed my eyes taking in the glory that surrounded me.

Abruptly, there was a rustling in the woods that adjoined the beach. I snapped my head to the right, to find a glowing pair of stormy eyes. Surly, I was hallucinating.

I continued back to the sea, my feet touching the damp sand. The tide came in and out, brushing against my toes. I smiled, wadding out more into the salty ocean.

I felt something brush against my leg. I tried to move, but couldn't. I was frozen in fear. I opened my mouth to call out, but instead water rushed in. My breath was gone, as I fell into a state of panic.

I trashed through the water, trying to get loose of the jaws that were dragging me to my death. But it was inevitable.

Something clutched on to my back, yanking me from the sea. Water rolled off me as my screams came in contact with my ears. I continued to struggle, not knowing where I was. Abruptly, I found myself on the sand, the last person I wanted to see coming into view.

"Bronwyn. Bronwyn!" His voice called not fully reaching me. He placed his hands on my shoulders , yelling my name again and shaking me. "Dammit, Bronwyn! Am I going to have to put you back in the water?"

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "It's out there, it's got me. Let me go!" I began shaking my head, trying to get away from his grasp. "Help!"

He shook me again, but with more vigor. I felt as if I was a rag doll in his hold. "Blake, wake up!" He yelled, his hands tightening around my shoulders.

"Get you damn hands off of me, Lahote!" I snarled, pushing away from him. "What the hell are we doing out here? Why am I wet?"

A small smug look crossed Paul's face for a second, then he became serious again. "You slept walked into the ocean."

"Haven't you ever heard not to disturb a sleep walker?"

"Yes. But I think that changes when the sleep walker is about to die!"

"I was perfectly fine!"

"Really? Why don't you go back into the water, and tell me that." I cringed at the thought, beginning to shiver. "Exactly."

"B... bu... but how did you know where I was? What time is it?"

"It's four in the morning. Come on, let's get you back to your house."

"How did you-"

"That doesn't matter, just be fucking happy that I saved your life! And you can't even say thank you!"

"Paul-" I sighed, pushing back my hair. "Just take me home."

He placed his hand in front of my face to help me up. I swatted it away not wanting the help.

"Okay, get up on your own. I was just trying to help." I slowly pushed myself up trying to get to my feet. Eventually, I got to where I was firmly planted on the ground. I picked up my foot, to step and then fall. "So, that wouldn't happen."

Suddenly, Paul grabbed both of my hands in one of his and my legs in the other. Effortlessly, he slung me around his shoulders, carrying me back to my house. I huffed, obviously defeated.

Without setting me on the steppes of my porch, Paul grabbed the spare key, unlocking the door and entering the house. Without fault, he quietly shut the door behind us, taking me to my room. As he walked me up the stairs, he asked in a low voice, "How the hell did you get out of your room without killing yourself?"

I shrugged, not realizing he couldn't see it, but he probably felt it.

He stopped at my room, noticing the lights were on. I hadn't left with them like that. He outstretched his arm for the door but it was opened before he could reach it.

"Embry," he growled lowly. If it weren't for the fact that my head was so close to his face I wouldn't have heard it.

"Hello, Paul," Embry greeted with a fake grin on his face. He looked as if he were about to blow a fuse. I had never seen Embry like this, ever. "Now, will you please set Blake down?"

I slid off of Paul's bare back, I came around both of them, making my way to my bathroom. It was quiet, a little too quiet. I turned around to find both of them staring at me.

"What?" I demanded, trying to pin point their stares. My jaw dropped as I realized what I was wearing. I was in my _Juicy Couture_ nighty that wasn't only short and white. But now soaked. Hurriedly, I crossed my hands over my chest. I mumbled a couple of profanities underneath my breath. I closed the door behind me. Quietly, I pressed my ear up to the door, anxious to hear what was about to be said.

"What happened?" I heard Embry's voice demand.

"I don't know. Maybe if you were such a good friend she wouldn't have had another break down. You were here. Why didn't you watch her?" Paul retorted.

"I didn't cause this one!"

"So, you caused one?"

"No! Well- You make seem like it's such a chore to take care of her! She is after all you im-"

"Watch what you say! It's not a chore! I just don't want to cause her any more pain than she has to bear. All your doing by still codling her, is getting in my way!"

"Where have you been? No where! You haven't helped her one damn bit! I'm helping her. I was there when the damn shark attacked her. I was there to comfort her. Not you!"

"Where were when she was getting her stitches out? Answer me that. Do you know how damn scared she was? She can't even look at herself. To be reminded of that night! But I was there. And whatever little comfort I could bring I did. Or tried too! I wasn't her ideal choice to come with her to get them out. I knew she much rather have you there. It's always been you!"

That was it! I pushed through the door, not caring that I was still in the nighty. Tears blinded my vision as my chest heaved up and down.

"Stop it both of you!" I yelled, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Get out of my house! Get out of my sight! Get out of my life, both of you!" Tears streamed down my face, as they stared at me. Paul took a step towards me. "Now!"

They both turned heading out of my room. Out of my life, just as I had asked.

I slammed the door behind them. Slowly, I slid to the floor, burring my head in my hand. Letting the sobs rack my body.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion from my unclosed window. I steadily got to my feet. Striding over to the window pane, I saw the two of them continuing to argue. Embry began getting closer to Paul. It looked as if he was about to hit him. But I knew better. Paul would beat his ass. Especially with the temper that he had.

I reached out for the window knobs, taking them in my hand. Tears fell to the ground as I pulled the window shut. I glanced through the glass once more, to find Embry and Paul looking up at me. The looks held on their faces broke me more. I turned away from the window.

What had I done?

Chapter 6

I yanked my long strands of hair into a taught braid, falling down my back. I fastened it with a thin black rubber band, making sure it was secure.

I seated myself in the delicately iron casted chair at my desk. I studied myself in the mirror, that attached itself to the desk. The antique wood, framed the glass.

Slowly, I tugged the drawer beside me open. Reaching inside, I retrieved the shining pair of sharp, silver scissors.

Taking the handle in my dominate hand, I tugged them open. I lifted my chin glancing at myself one last time. I turned my head to the right. With my left hand I clutched the ends of my braid.

The seconds seemed to lengthen as I placed the opening of the blades to the edge, extremely close to the nape of my neck. I clamped the handle together and then open again and closed it once more. Continuing in the patter until there was nothing left to cut.

I dropped the scissors to the edge of the desk, releasing my braid to the ground in the same motion.

I turned once again to the mirror, to find a new Bronwyn.


End file.
